One Heart
by inkyinkwriting
Summary: One shotSongfic When Inuyasha decides to go to hell with Kikyo, what's Kagome to do? Sit around and mope? When Shippou whispers something to Inuyasha, he may not go through with his plan after all. What did Shippou say? Read and find out!


I saw this on someone's fanfic: *ahem*

                                    Roses are red

                                    Violets are blue

                                    I don't own

                                    So you don't sue

One Heart

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome climbed out of the Bone Eater's Well. 'I hope Inuyasha isn't too mad at me. I am a few hours late.' She thought. "Huh? What are you guys doing here?" she asked Sango. She, along with Miroku, and Shippou were standing around the well. Sango began to speak, "Kagome, t-there's something you should know-" " I'm going to hell with Kikyo," Inuyasha interrupted.

I'm always too late I see my heart leaving Kagome felt the world stop. Suddenly, she began to laugh hysterically. "And?" she asked, "Why should I care? It's **your** damn life. It's up to you to choose how to live or **waste **your life," Kagome said. "Go ahead and go to **hell**, Inuyasha." Kagome turned around and ran to the Go-Shinboku tree. I'm always laughing 

_When it's not cool to smile_

Kagome placed her hand on the Go-Shinboku tree. 'So many memories,' she thought. Kagome sat down. She remembered when she first tried to shoot an arrow and missed. Inuyasha had said that she most definitely was **not** Kikyo. 'That's true. He doesn't love me. He loves **her**.'

_I'm always aiming_

_But somehow keep missing_

She recalled the first time she saw Inuyasha. She had felt a strange urge to rub his ears at that time. 'I'll never get to feel his furry, fluffy ears anymore.' Kagome felt something wet on her cheek. 'Why am I crying? He won't be crying over **me**.'

_So how did you get here_

_Something is wrong_

'I wish I never met him at all!' Kagome screamed in her mind. Then that way, she wouldn't have to deal with heartbreak. 'Heartbreak? Oh yeah, how could I forget?' she thought sarcastically, 'I **love **Inuyasha'

_Where did I go right_

_How did I get you_

 'I love Inuyasha, even though I know he doesn't love me back,' Kagome looked up at the sky bitterly. 'Someone up there must hate me.'

_How come all this blue sky is around me_

_And you found me _

"See? I told you she didn't care," Inuyasha said to Sango. "Come along Inuyasha," Kikyo ordered. Kikyo waved her hand, and an entrance to hell appeared. Inuyasha walked with her toward the entrance.

_Where did I go right _

_How did I get you_

"Inuyasha no baka!" Sango yelled, "Don't you care about how Kagome feels?" "Why should I care?" Inuyasha asked. 'Because you love her you baka!' his conscience said, 'But she doesn't love **me**! How can she love a hanyou?'   

_I don't know how I did_

_But somehow now I do_

Kagome just sat in the shade of the Go-Shinboku tree, reminiscing about her hunt for the Shikon shards with Inuyasha, before Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and even Kirara showed up. They had gotten lost so many times, mainly because of her. She smiled a bitter smile.

_I'm always walking_

_Forget where I'm going_

*Flashback*

"Oi! Wench! You gave me the wrong directions," Inuyasha yelled. "We turned right instead of left! Hey! Are you listening to me? Wench!" Kagome was too busy humming a song to pay any attention to him.

*Flashback* 

_Should've gone left_

_But I was singing some song_

'I thought we were gonna hunt shards, but no, Inuyasha has to leave,' Kagome thought.

_And I, I am arriving_

_As everyone's leaving _

Scenes flew through her mind. All of them consisting of Inuyasha waiting for Kikyo, yet none of him waiting for her. 'You promised to protect me, but how can you protect me from heartbreak?' she silently asked herself.

_But there you are waiting_

_Something is wrong_

By this time, Inuyasha and Kikyo were already halfway into hell's entrance. Inuyasha was still arguing with his conscience when a blow from Miroku's staff woke him up. "What!" Inuyasha yelled. "Are you sure that this is what you want and will make you happy? Wouldn't you rather be with Kagome?" Miroku calmly questioned. 

Where did I go right 

_How did I get you_

 "Why should I care?" Inuyasha said, again. "Come on, Sango," Miroku said, "looks like we got our answer."  Miroku began to walk away, but Sango just stood there.    

How come all this blue sky is around me 

_And you found me _

"What do **you **want?" Inuyasha asked Sango. By this time, Kikyo and he were about three-fourths into hell. "You **should** care," Sango half whispered. "**Why**?" Inuyasha asked, yet again, " I asked the same damn question three times, but no one, not one told me **why**!" Sango turned around and left. "Why!" Inuyasha yelled at her retreating figure.

_Where did I go right _

_How did I get you_

Shippou, who had been standing there quietly, whispered in a voice so low that Inuyasha almost didn't make out what he said, "Because Kagome loves **you**." With that last word, he too turned around and left. Inuyasha's mind boggled. 'Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute. **Kagome **loves **me**? No way! But would Shippou lie? I don't know.' (AN: Inuyasha's having another mental battle) "Okay, that's it!" Inuyasha yelled, "I'm gonna find out once and for all whether or not Kagome loves me. Sorry Kikyo." Inuyasha jumped out of the entrance to hell. 'Now, to find Kagome…' __

_I don't know how I did_

_But somehow now I do_

Kagome had lost all control and started a flood of tears, making it very easy for Inuyasha to sniff her out. When Inuyasha found Kagome, she was nestled underneath the shade of the Go-Shinboku tree. "Kagome," Inuyasha breathed. 

_Makes no sense to me_

_No it isn't clear _

Kagome lifted up her head. "I-Inu-Inuyasha?" she stuttered. "What? But-But how?" Inuyasha put a finger to her lips. "Shhh… It doesn't matter. I just needed to know." "Know what?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha whispered in her ear, "If you love me like I love you." 

_But somehow you're standing here_

_Something gets to me_

Kagome threw herself at Inuyasha, embracing him. "I always have," she murmured, "and forever will." 

_It's that nothing is wrong_

Inuyasha smirked, "Same here," he said, burying his face in her hair.

_Where did I go right_

How did I get you 

_How come all this blue sky is around me_

_And you found me _

_Where did I go right _

_How did I get you_

_I don't know how I did_

_But somehow now I do_

There, in the blazing red-orange of the sunset, two people who shared an unbreakable bond of love were united in one kiss, one love, one heart. 

_Where did I go right_

_How did I get you_

_How come all this blue sky is around me_

_And you found me _

_Where did I go right _

_How did I get you_

I don't know how I did 

_But somehow now I do_

_Somehow now I do_

_Yeah yeah_

_Somehow now I do………_

~*~*~*Owari*~*~*~


End file.
